Life Force
by kutnerlove
Summary: House is a vamp and when Cuddy finally confesses her love to him, he reacts the only way he can...
1. Chapter 1

Life Force

The taste of her blood touched his lips and he knew that he would never taste anything so perfect ever again. He licked at the coppery substance that was laced with a hint of honey and took in the very essence of her being. She was perfect: sexy, warm, and sweet. He couldn't hide his feelings for her any longer and broke from his kiss with her throat to whisper his love words into her ear.

"You are my life force," he whispered to her. She murmured back a reply which he caught with his lips, determined never to let any part of her go. They sank into oblivion as he drained her veins. "I'll never forget you," he whispered gently, laying her back onto the silky white sheets. "Not as long as I live." With that he settled back to watch the last embers of her life force leave her body, her wide dark eyes staring into the starlit sky. He hated himself, the wretched evil thing that he was. She had finally confessed her love to him and he had killed her. Of course that was the only option. With a sigh he left her body and went to find solace in the only other vampire in New Jersey, James Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been exactly a week since he had destroyed the only woman that could ever love him the way he needed to be loved. There was little hope for his mental stability now that she was gone. Wilson kept him inside his apartment and did all the necessary things to keep them both out of the public eye. Of course they would have to leave New Jersey. It had been over 100 years since House had slipped up and killed someone. Wilson didn't know if his best friend would ever get over the pain of losing her.

The life of a vampire is seldom pleasant and is always full of pain. House was living that to the fullest. Pain was his constant companion and his only consolation. The pain reminded him of her. She had been so amazing and he had ruined everything. Wilson went outside on the one week marker to search for her body, having finally got the location out of House. He searched the alley for her remnants and was surprised at what he found.

Lisa Cuddy stared up at him from the ground. She had obviously made a kill, probably her first. A pile of bloody body parts served as her bed and food supply. Wilson looked down at her with something akin to astonishment in his eyes. It was strange to fathom his boss eating from a buffet of living beings, though he himself and House did the exact same thing. He coaxed her out of her makeshift bed and covered her with his jacket, then led her back to the apartment to inform House of the discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He couldn't believe that she had survived. Wilson wanted to teach her about their life, but House wasn't sure. He didn't want to get invested in her after what he had done. Surely she resented him. That and hate were the only emotions that she would be feeling after he had tried to kill her and had inadvertently made her into a monster like himself. He hated himself.

She didn't speak much for the first few days; Wilson had informed the people at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital that she was sick, along with House and himself. He didn't care if people believed it or if they assumed that the threesome were off somewhere involved in a sexual threesome. He wanted to nurse her to health, House thought it better to let her starve on the streets, but knew that they would end up keeping her there. Wilson would never let someone die who didn't deserve death, and he wouldn't risk putting a predator out on the streets to pick off innocent and helpless victims.

Sometimes House despised how good Wilson was. Sometimes he wished that he could be the good one, the caring one. But deep down, he knew that 'good' just wasn't him. House was cold and hard, just like he had always been and just like he would always be, he thought to himself. There was little in the world that could actually change who you were, he realized.

With a snarl in Cuddy's direction, House left the apartment to go back to work, desperate to get away from her accusing eyes. He wanted some peace and the only way to get it was to escape. Wilson said nothing, but turned and whispered to Cuddy. House wanted to know what he was saying but would never admit as much. He played the cold-hearted killer card and Wilson would do what needed to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After three weeks Cuddy had been told everything she needed to know by Wilson. She still hadn't talked to House, however, which was fine with him. He didn't want to hear her angry accusations and cries of pain at what he had done to her. He didn't want to face the music. He didn't want to see the fear in her eyes.

House avoided both of his colleagues at work after they returned. Cuddy was still a newborn vampire so Wilson monitored her constantly and House couldn't see Wilson without running into her so he stayed away. He didn't go back to his apartment because he knew that they would both be there and he didn't want to see them.

Of course Wilson wouldn't blame House for what had happened, but she would. He knew she would. He didn't want to be questioned and so he slept in his office…or at least pretended to sleep. The blinds were kept tightly closed, as per usual and no one suspected anything different about him, for which he was grateful. He knew that he was sulking, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to face her, he would be ok.

But eventually he would have to face her…he knew that. He dreaded that day, hiding out in his office to avoid her. Fortunately she left him alone…for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He automatically winced, seeing her standing in his doorway. He knew that she would be trouble when he saw the look in her eyes as she approached his desk. "I want to talk to you," she told him. He knew that eventually she would want to talk to him, but would have preferred to put it off as long as possible. He had figured on at least a few years. "I still love you," she said. His eyes widened. It was certainly not what he expected. But of course he couldn't accept her declarations of love as true and good.

"I don't care," he said simply. "I would have thought that you gathered my feelings from our last encounter." He hated himself even more for letting those words spill from his lips, but could do nothing about it. She had to stay away from him if he was to survive.

"I want to be with you, and I think you want me too."

"I don't want you. I don't want anything except for you to leave me alone," he lied, the words coming out in a growl that would have most sane people running in the opposite direction. But of course she was different, and not just because of her newfound desire for blood. She had always been different, had always tolerated him, even when no one else would have.

She looked hurt, but he couldn't take back those words. Self preservation was more important than anything else, he told himself as she turned on her heel and walked away. The sound of his door slamming sounded like an executioner's gunshot and pierced his heart in a way that no bullet ever could. He turned away from the door and went back to his work, desperate to get her out of his head and to get back to hating his miserable life as he had before she had been so stupid as to tell him that she loved him. He wished that he could take everything back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He couldn't go home, of course. After the encounter he had just experienced he wanted to steer clear of her, knowing that he had both hurt and pissed her off. She was so wonderful and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. He wanted her…had always wanted her, but couldn't ever have her. He would never feel that silky black hairs flowing through his fingers. He would never hold her curves flush against his rock hard body or pant over her as he inserted not only his penis but his soul into her being. He would never again get close enough to smell or taste the honey that mixed with the subtle female smell that she exuded. He would never be able to call her his own.

He beat his head against the wall, knowing that the wall would suffer far worse damage than his head would, but had to do something. He was never going to forgive himself for what he had done to her, even if she managed to forgive him he couldn't forgive himself. He pressed his head to the wall and panted, not knowing what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The pain felt right, House realized, savoring the feeling of the blade piercing his flesh and watching the dark blood start to pour out of his veins. He sat back against the wall, waiting for the end to come. It would be several days, of course. He couldn't imagine how his fellows would ever find him in the morgue, but only hoped that he would be able to end it all before anyone started searching for him.

Wilson would probably be the one to find him, he rationalized. He looked down at the gashes in his forearms and a smile crossed his face as he thought of the reaction he would receive. Both Wilson and Cuddy would probably be upset, but eventually they would get over it and go on with their lives without him. He was just a burden on them and wanted to end his pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Cuddy had been looking for House all day; thinking that he was probably in the last place she would look for him, she checked all of the obvious places: the clinic, his office, Wilson's office. He was nowhere to be found, however. She and Wilson tried to search the entirety of the hospital premises without attracting much attention. Finally the morgue was considered.

"He doesn't like it down there anymore," Wilson informed her. "Ever since he was bitten he tries to stay away."

"We should look anyway," she replied. The two made the trek to the basement and didn't have to search long. The smell of blood was thick in the air, almost suffocating. Wilson ran to the figure slumped against the wall and lifted up the unconscious head to display a very drained looking House.

"He's opened his veins," Wilson said, panicked. "Go upstairs and get a stitching kit and all the blood you can carry." Cuddy did as she was instructed and when she returned she found Wilson tying off House's arms with strips of his shirt. They worked wordlessly to sew up the gashes in House's arms and then tipped his head back and poured two pints of blood down his throat before he roused.

"Get away from me," House said weakly, trying to push Wilson away. In House's weakened state the other man had no problem keeping at his work. "I said get off."

"Don't make me tie you down, House," Wilson threatened, pressing a pouch of blood to his friend's lips. "Drink."

House grudgingly obliged, not pleased at all by the way things were going. He hadn't done it. He hadn't offed himself and saved the two people he cared about from the trouble of keeping up with him. As Wilson worked to get him back into working order House didn't take his eyes off of the black hair of Lisa Cuddy. She kept her eyes down and helped Wilson as he needed it, but otherwise didn't make contact with House. He had the sneaking suspicion that she was sad for him.

The idea made him go cold. He didn't want her to care. He wanted to die and get it over with…but apparently that was not his fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

He hated the way she stayed with him, as though she was afraid that he might try to kill himself again. Of course it was his plan to kill himself again, but that was beside the point. He hated the love he saw shining from her eyes still. He hated that he hated everything.

She sat beside his bed, which he had been tied to by Wilson, every night and watched him. He kept his eyes closed most of the time so he wouldn't have to see her looking at him, though he could feel it. It felt as though she was burning him alive with her compassionate staring. She ate only when Wilson brought food and didn't go into work. He had overheard her telling Wilson that she was taking her vacation for the year. He hated that she was wasting her vacation time on him.

He contemplated breaking free and disappearing into the world alone, but knew that Wilson could find him, no matter where he went. He ground his teeth thinking about freedom. Why didn't she just leave him alone to lie in bed and think about leaving? Why did she have to smell so delicious and sit so close to his bed?

When she slept he opened his eyes and watched her. He liked the way her breasts rose and fall as she breathed. She still wore low cut tops and for that he was grateful. But after a while of staring at her cleavage he would realize that he was only attaching himself more firmly to her and would sink back into himself and hate himself some more.

Wilson visited him occasionally, but Cuddy was always there so he couldn't talk to his best friend. He didn't want to speak to her, though all he wanted to do was to scream at her to leave him to die and that he didn't want her heart in his hands. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Wilson knew, House could tell by his sympathetic eyes. He knew that House was dying inside, but couldn't do anything about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

She had climbed on top of him while he was sleeping and was completely naked when he opened his blue eyes to peer at her. He had somehow been stripped as well and she was kissing his exposed chest. He wanted to yell at her to stop. They could never be happy together because of what he was. She continued however and he couldn't move so he had to endure the teasing. He vowed that once he was untied he would kill Wilson for subjecting him to such torture. She moved slowly down his body, pausing to dip her tongue into his belly button. He squirmed under her, panting hard and trying to find the inner strength to tell her to get off of him. Her breasts were so appealing though.

She slid down his body and took is erect penis into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it in a manner that made him want to scream her name. He hated the fact that she had this power over him. He wanted her to continue, but knew that if she did so, they would be doomed. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from devouring her, body, mind and soul.

She did continue, however, and he tried to find his voice. She bobbed her head up and down, sliding her wet mouth over his cock deliciously. She was just as perfect as he had imagined as she brought him to the edge of sanity. She stopped before he could finish however and replaced her mouth with her warm, dripping wet pussy. He couldn't breathe properly as she slid down onto him, her body molding around his length wonderfully.

She began to move along him and he could no longer resist. He threw back his head and cried out her name. She smiled at him, riding him hard and fast until the both came. She lay beside him and he looked at her through bloodshot eyes, wanting desperately to be what she needed him to be. She trusted him; he saw it in her eyes. He said nothing as she wrapped herself around him. He was beyond control now, and there was no way that Wilson would be able to stop him. No one could stop him now that he had fully experienced her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Wilson was awakened by the sounds coming from House's room and knew that Cuddy must have seduced House. He lay awake as the love fest continued, smiling inwardly. House had been trying to avoid the inevitable for awhile and now that he had experienced the extent of Cuddy's love for him, there would be no turning back. House would become the prophesied Dark Prince and Cuddy would serve along beside him.

Wilson knew the risks of such a pairing. A disgruntled, unwilling man and a self-sacrificing woman would come together like a heat wave and a cold front and would turn Jersey upside down. It was, of course, exactly what he had been planning. Few days remained of Vampires being the minority. Wilson laughed to himself, thinking of all of his possibilities for a mate. He would take his place at House's right hand and they would create an empire. Nothing could stop them now that House had been bound to Cuddy…nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It was the beginning of the end. House had finally accepted her into his being and now she would be bound to him for the rest of eternity. She of course didn't mind at all. Wilson accompanied the new couple to work and watched House bear his teeth, fangs extended, at an intern who happened to be checking out Cuddy's ass. He would let no one of the male sex anywhere near his mate.

He gathered his team and they began a differential on a patient with a high fever, swelled ankles, and retinal bleeding and were slightly baffled when House did not demand that Cuddy leave immediately. Kutner was even quite shocked when he checked out the administrator from the corner of his eye and the head diagnostician threatened to rip his eyes out of the sockets and force feed them to him. Kutner kept his eyes firmly on House for the remainder of the session.

The team was sent off to do start treatment and House led Cuddy back to his office, closed all of the blinds and locked all doors leading into his private quarters. Wilson chuckled appreciatively as he made his way to his own office to catch up on all of the work he had missed in the month of House's incapacitation and Cuddy's desperation to have him. He figured that he might as well get something done while House set in motions the plans to convert his fellows one by one and create an army which would eventually rule the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"What do you think is going on?" Taub asked Foreman in the lab after they had experienced the strange behavior of Dr. House in relation to the hospital administrator.

Foreman shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't know if I want to know, really. It's better not to ask when it comes to House's love life."

Kutner snorted, entering the lab. "What love life?"

"Probably the one that almost got you fired this morning," Taub told his colleague.

"I didn't almost get fired," Kutner said indignantly.

"No. You were almost destroyed," Thirteen replied, joining the rest of the team. "Does anybody know what that was all about?"

"We were just discussing it," Foreman told her. "And I suggested that we back off. He was far from pleased about Kutner looking at Cuddy. Imagine how he would react to one of us asking a question about her. He might be crippled, but I still don't want to piss him off."

"Think you'd get fired for kicking your boss's ass?" Taub asked.

"No, I think I'd rather leave my suspicions about him at suspicions. Nothing good ever comes from messing in other people's business."

"Right. That's House's theory. And he'd never ask us to violate someone's privacy." Kutner rolled his eyes. "Just break into their houses and go through their most intimate belongings and find out ever embarrassing detail of their lives, then hand it over to him so he can rub it in as he diagnoses them. He's very respectful."

"Since when do you care how he gets things done?" Thirteen asked. "You seem to love the way he does things."

"I didn't say it doesn't work. And I do like it. He's his own person…not tied down to what everyone else wants and expects of him."

"Just drop it, ok. I'm not going to explain to him why one of you is going through his personal things and badgering Cuddy to get something on him. You fuck up, you're on your own."

"I love having you as a mentor," Taub said sarcastically. The team finished the tests and brought the results back to House, who glared daggers at them for knocking on the door. He was, however, interested in the results and predicted the patient's cardiac arrest. The team was paged to the patient room only a few moments later and House resumed his actions in his office.

Wilson didn't have to wonder which one of the ducklings would be the first to experience House's full power for long. He was walking past House's office and noticed his best friend suckling at the neck of the very beautiful Thirteen while Cuddy stared on in admiration. He entered the office and smelled the distinct scent of blood as he watched House pull back from Thirteen's almost lifeless body.

Her slim form sank to the floor at House's feet and the diagnostician licked his lips. "Nice first choice," Wilson said, gently lifting Thirteen off the floor. "I assume you wanted to take her before the Huntington's caused any damage."

"That and I figured that you would want something to play with. I know that you've been watching me. Get a life. The prophecy will be fulfilled soon enough," House said, wrapping an arm around Cuddy protectively. "We have some unfinished business."

Wilson took the hint and carried his new play thing out of the office and down the hall, knowing that once House had tasted Cuddy, his desire for her would be insatiable. The oncologist had yet to find a mate and decided to see if Thirteen would be his chosen bride. He locked his door and laid her out on his long couch.

Her beautiful eyes were closed, but he remembered their sparkling color. Just the right shade of blue for his preference. He slowly undressed her, inspecting every inch of her lithe body and after wrapping her in a thick, black velvet cloak placed a kiss on her forehead and then to her full lips. She was an excellent choice, he determined, picking her up and carrying her down to his car. He would take her back to House's apartment and wait for her to reawaken, then claim her as his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Wilson had spent the day alternating between watching Thirteen sleep and checking in on House, who was engaged in activities with Cuddy. The young woman slept fitfully and Wilson would kiss her brow to ease her pain. He knew that once she awakened and became his lover and mate, his power would grow and then he and House could start their campaign to convert all of Princeton.

House longed for her incessantly. He reveled in the feel of her body, the smell of her hair, the shine of love in her eyes. His course could not be altered now. He had finally paired with the mate that was destined to make him all powerful. He hadn't been able to help himself when Thirteen had approached him. Her blood had called out to him and he had taken it all. Had made her like himself all for the glory of his bride. All for Cuddy, who had urged him to wet his lips with Thirteen's blood and to become stronger.

She was staring at him now, beckoning him forward to the bed they now shared. He could not deny her. She consumed him and to have any real part of himself he would have to consume her in turn. They have together forcefully, panting and heaving. She dug her fingernails into his back and drew blood as he pounded into her comfortable frame. She proved her love to him a thousand times over and made him crawl back to beg for more.

House went to work with Cuddy every morning, despite his dislike for early mornings. She inspired him in kisses and touches. He wanted to please her more than he wanted to drain the hospital of all of its blood. He could not bear to be parted from her or to even consider for a moment another man looking at her with lust and so she worked in his office.

His staff had stopped asking questions, except one "Where's Thirteen?" from Kutner. House had shrugged the question off. Kutner was decidedly the next to change. He would have to be changed so that House could keep him from asking more questions. He sent his team off to check on patients and to work in the clinic and settled into his office to watch Cuddy fill out paperwork. She smiled seductively as he sat down in front of her. Since her change he hadn't been asked to fulfill his own clinic hours. She was content to have him be near her.

House knew that Thirteen had probably awakened when Wilson didn't show up for lunch. He smiled inwardly at the thought of Wilson claiming a mate and finally having a reason to perform the sexual act. Wilson would be quite happy with the minx, House predicted as he watched Cuddy work. But House was at the peak of happiness to have mated with the one who would change his life and the world.

Thirteen had been a little frightened when she had awakened from her 'sleep,' but Wilson had been there to help her understand the change. He explained the basics to her and then captured her lips with his own. She had pulled back at first; hesitant to kiss someone she still regarded as a colleague, but had responded after a moment.

Wilson settled himself above her on the bed, already undressed and prepared to enter her and make their union complete. She kissed him sweetly, though, and he realized that once she was his mate that they would have time for the rough bucking against each other that he longed for. He slowed his body and took his time, still enough of himself to want to pleasure her. He kissed her gently, massaging her breasts and running his hands gently down her sides to lift her hips. When he entered her, his movements were slow and silken and they made love.

The sweetness of their completion was exceptional for him and he wanted to make sure she enjoyed it as well. He kissed her breasts as she arched up to him, desperate to feel his body against hers. They found a smooth rhythm and were soon pushed over the edge by the loving sensations of their sensual lovemaking.

Afterwards he lay beside her, realizing that they were now one and that perhaps he could really love her. She was curled around him, inhaling his scent and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Wilson placed another soft kiss on her forehead and decided not to go to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kutner had joined House and Cuddy in House's office and was looking from one to the other as they eyed him in a way that made him wish he was elsewhere. He got the distinct impression that they wanted to do some bodily damage to him and he was very sure that he wouldn't like what they had in mind. He started to back away slowly as Cuddy advanced.

"You should let me take this one," she said to House. Kutner inhaled sharply, wondering whether they were into threesomes combined with BDSM. She kept walking forward and he kept backing up, but House finally stopped her before she could get too close.

"My mate doesn't touch another man," he growled through clenched teeth and Kutner lost any feeling of relief he had experienced when she had stopped advancing on him. "If you think I'll let you put your mouth all over him, I'll just kill him now."

"Fine. You do it," Cuddy said sulkily and House advanced. Kutner began backing up again and found himself at the door. He tried desperately to unlock it, but House was already upon him and he had to wonder how the crippled doctor could move so fast.

As if reading his mind, House replied, "It's an act. My leg is fine." Shock was the last emotion Kutner would feel as a human. House sank sharp fangs into the side of his neck and he went limp as the enzymes from House's saliva flooded his system. The older doctor pulled him away from the door and drank his blood slowly, savoring the flavor of iron and life that mingled in his mouth. Kutner was nearly dead when House released him.

"Do you want me to call Wilson to come get him?" Cuddy asked from behind the desk. She was breathing heavily, the sight of House draining his fellow had turned her on immensely.

"Tell him to get his ass here fast. I've got business to take care of with you." His eyes flashed with lust and she licked her lips. She dialed the number and spoke quickly, then stood up to meet her man. They fucked like rabbits in the floor next to Kutner's body, the smell of him driving them to the edge of reason again and again.

Wilson turned up shortly after they were finished with a weak looking Thirteen. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Kutner on the floor, one drop of blood glistening on his throat. "I want it," she told Wilson as he held her back.

"If you take anymore blood, he'll die," Wilson explained. She bared her teeth, but didn't reply, watching Wilson pick up Kutner' limp body. The foursome left with their soon-to-be new companion. "You'll have to change Foreman and Taub soon. Tomorrow preferably. They'll ask questions about Thirteen and Kutner."

House nodded, watching the young woman walk beside Wilson. "You mated with her?" he asked.

"I wanted her," Wilson replied. They piled into Wilson's Volvo and sped away toward the apartment where the two women had been nursed to vampire health, preparing to do the same with Kutner and excited to be expanding their numbers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

As soon as Foreman and Taub arrived in House's office the next morning they were set upon by several vampires. House, Thirteen, Wilson, and the newly turned Kutner reveled in the taste of their hot, coppery blood. It was not long at all before the two remaining doctors on House's team were lying limp on the floor, drained of the majority of their blood. Cuddy was displeased, being allowed to drink only blood from the bank and only from female donors, but she joined the rest in celebrating the forward step for their kind.

"Help me get these two into my car and we'll take the rest of the day off of hospital work," Wilson informed Thirteen and Kutner.

"You want to take the day off? That doesn't sound much like you," House said with a smirk. "Has the good doctor turned to the dark side?"

"I sure as hell hope so," Thirteen said, licking the last drop of Foreman's type B+ blood off of her lips and throwing Wilson a suggestive look. He grinned hugely and hoisted Taub to his feet, then sat him down in the one of the wheel chairs that had been brought to House's office for the occasion.

Kutner looked from the Wilson/Thirteen pairing to House, devouring Cuddy with his kiss and cleared his throat. "Why is it that the four of you are happily…active, while I'm the odd man out?" he demanded.

"You can join us if you like," Wilson offered. "This one is a sex kitten and besides that you look like you'd be fun to have around the bedroom."

"What makes you think I'm interested in you?" Kutner asked with a smirk.

"If you even consider it for a moment I'll rip your throat out," House said, drawing Cuddy closer to his body possessively.

"I don't want any of you."

"What do you want, then?" House asked, still suspicious.

"There's a nurse who works in pediatrics…"

"Fine, but you'd better have her ready in the next five minutes," Wilson told him. "Or you'll be walking to House's place with her dead weight slung around your shoulders…that wouldn't look too good to the public at large, now would it?"

Kutner's eyes lit up and he bolted for the door and disappeared down the hall as Foreman was propped into the other wheel chair. "These two had better not be as much trouble," House growled. "I don't like either of them nearly enough to keep them around if they're going to want mates right off."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have a problem with that," Thirteen piped up with a dark smile. "The reason I stopped seeing Foreman came in the form of a pint-sized Jew…"

House snorted. "Seriously? That's too good."

"Is anyone going to help me with these two?" Wilson asked, motioning toward their unconscious comrades.

"Stop whining and take your mate to help," House told him. "Cuddy and I will meet you in the car in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Wilson raised one eyebrow.

"That's all it takes to get her to beg…she'll have to wait for the real show until we get home." House smirked as his best friend's eyes widened. He waited for the two wheel chair bearing blood suckers to leave the room before sinking his teeth into Cuddy's neck.

"Dr. Kutner, what are you doing here? Do you not have a case?" a girl in a nurse's uniform asked. She was voluptuous and had warm, chocolate colored eyes and bleached hair.

"Rayne, you're coming with me. I have an emergency procedure that has to be performed and you're the only one that can help me," he said, leading her toward the janitor's closet with an urgency that she had never seen in a man before. He locked them inside the closet and kissed her passionately. "I hope this doesn't hurt," he said, breaking the kiss.

"Oh no, you're not hurting me," she managed to get out before he had sunk his fangs into her artery. A few moments later he emerged from the closet with her in his arms. He met Cuddy and House at the elevator and House eyed him suspiciously.

"This is your choice?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" Kutner asked, eyes narrowing.

"You're talking to the man who holds the future of the entire world in his hands…or mouth, if you really want to get technical," House pointed out, more amused than annoyed.

"And you're looking at my future mate. Don't judge."

"How old is she?" Cuddy asked, looking the girl over skeptically.

"22. Nice catch, huh?"

Both older doctors rolled their eyes and stepped into the elevator, followed by Kutner and his limp lover. Wilson and Thirteen, along with the other new additions to the vamp ensemble were already in the running car and after everyone had piled in, the sped out of the parking lot and off in the direction of the apartment that had become Blood Sucker Central.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

As soon as the car stopped in front of House's building, he pulled Cuddy out of the car and hurried to unlock the door, leaving the door standing wide open they headed in the direction of House's bedroom. House was intent on finishing what had been started in his office when the others had gone off in preparation for their departure. He locked the door and turned to Cuddy with a dark, hungry look in his eyes.

"I will be the king of a vampire kingdom," he told her, moving toward her slowly. "And you will be my queen…gorgeous, loyal, and willing to do anything to please me."

Cuddy smiled at him, ripping the fabric of her top as she pulled it from her body. Before House had crossed the room to where she stood next to the bed, she was completely naked before him. She fell back onto the bed and he slipped between her knees, still fully clothed. "Alright, my lord. What would you have me do?"

"Undress me, woman," he instructed with a growl, standing again and pulling her to her feet. She was only too happy to comply with his wishes. She pulled his t-shirt up over his chest and slipped it over his head, discarding it on the pile of her own clothing in the floor. She raked her nails down his chest and her smile widened as he inhaled sharply.

House had closed his eyes and thrown his head back as she ran her palm over his bulge through his pants. She used one hand to unfasten the jeans while continuing to stimulate his arousal, then jerked the denim down his legs and moved up his body again to pull at the elastic around his waist that held his boxers up. They followed the pants and then he stepped out of the encumbering apparel and stood waiting for her to continue touching him.

Cuddy was not one to disappoint and moved closer to him instantly, still on her knees in front of him. She ran her hands up his thighs, over his buttocks, then back around to grip his hardened member. She began to stroke him gently and he relaxed into her touch. She kissed his belly button, and then licked a line down, through his pubic hair to his cock. She took him into her mouth, dropping her hands down to fondle his balls while her mouth worked him.

She licked and swirled her tongue all around him, pausing only to suck him even deeper into her mouth, until he was on the verge of orgasm. He pulled her up and shoved her back onto the bed, then unceremoniously surged forward after her, filling her and claiming her mouth simultaneously. He pounded into her hard and fast as his tongue explored her mouth. She clawed at his back when he hit the spot inside her that made her ripple with pleasure and he continued pumping, through her first orgasm.

By the time she had caught her breath again, he was suckling at her nipples until the raw tips ached. His changed his rhythm slightly, hoisting one of her legs up over his shoulder and she cried out his name, experiencing sheer pleasure once again. Still he continued thrusting into her. She clung to him, one leg wrapped around his waist, the other still over his shoulder as the waves of ecstasy rocked her body.

The in and out, in and out, of their raucous sexual act shook the bed and for half a second, Cuddy was afraid that the furniture would collapse, but he pushed her over the edge once more and she forgot to care. This time he followed her into oblivion, pumping until he could hold himself up no longer, then he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting from the effort put into their carnal act.

"Is everything ok in there?" Wilson's voice asked through the door.

"If you bother us again, I'll kill you," House yelled in response. "I don't care if you are my best friend."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Shunned by House for the night, Wilson returned to the living room where Thirteen and Kutner sat watching television while Foreman, Taub, and Rayne the nurse were splayed out in the floor awaiting the change. "What do you think about slipping away with me?" House asked Thirteen, wiggling his eyes suggestively.

"Sounds nice," she grinned, her eyes lighting up. "I think it would be very interesting." He held out his hand for her and helped her to her feet from her sitting position on the couch.

"Care to join us?" Wilson asked Kutner, who was trying to ignore his companions and focus on what the weather man was saying about the forecast. He turned around slowly at Wilson's offer, glanced quickly back at the nurse who was still unconscious on the floor, and then up at Thirteen taking off her top.

"Alright," he said after a moment, not taking his eyes off of Thirteen's newly exposed breasts. She winked at him and he was on his feet, pulling the couch out into a bed. Wilson smirked, knowing that if his charm didn't work, Thirteen's would and loving the power of seduction that he now had.

Thirteen was completely naked, as was Wilson by the time that Kutner had their orgy bed set up. Kutner stood and allowed the female doctor-turned-vampire to remove his shirt and fumbled with his belt buckle until she pushed his hands away. She finished undressing him, much to his pleasure, and then began running her hands along his sculpted body as Wilson moved behind her.

Kutner opened his mouth for Thirteen's kiss when she pressed herself against him and buried one hand in her soft hair while the other teased her left nipple. Wilson was caressing her ass while one of her hands stroked his erect member and the other gripped Kutner's manhood. Wilson sucked on a tender spot on his mate's throat as both of Kutner's hands moved down her front, massaging her breasts, and then moving lower to flick over the center of her arousal and plunge a few fingers into her depths.

Thirteen gasped at the ministrations of the two men and spread her legs so that both could have access to her intimate treasures. The threesome moved their actions to the bed where Wilson was rubbing his cock all over Thirteen's ass and pulling Kutner's hips harder against her hips while the groped each other. Kutner busied himself with attacking Thirteen's breasts with his mouth and she turned her head to lock lips with Wilson.

Thirteen was using both hands again to stroke each man simultaneously and Wilson slipped his own hand between the tangle of Kutner and Thirteen's bodies to stroke the other man's balls, using the other to pinch the nipple that Kutner wasn't teasing for Thirteen. The heat increased as all lost their inhibitions, Kutner even smacking Wilson sharply on the ass once. They broke apart for Thirteen to get down on all fours, ready to be filled with both men. Wilson placed himself behind her and Kutner in front, pushing forward into her wet pussy as she took Kutner's length into her hot mouth.

She sucked furiously on her teammate, swirling her tongue over the head of his penis and tasting the pre-cum on him, running her tongue over the underside of him, and applying just the right friction as he held her head in place and thrust into her throat. Wilson gripped her hips, slowly impaling her on his throbbing penis, the sight of Kutner abusing her mouth, almost too much to bear. As Kutner exploded in her mouth, Wilson let himself go and shot his fluids into her womb, and then all three collapsed in a heap, panting for breath.

"Christ that was good," Thirteen said, still hot for the two of them. She stroked them into hardness once more and once they were moaning and thrusting into her hands resumed her position. This time Kutner slid under her, readying himself at her entrance and rubbing teasing circles around her clit as Wilson got behind her once more, spreading her wide.

"Are you ready?" Wilson asked his mate. As she nodded Kutner thrust up into her, burying himself deeply inside her and latching onto one nipple with his mouth. He fondled the other, alternating motions while taking her hard and fast. Wilson waited a moment, and then followed into her ass, enjoying the exquisite feeling of tightness surrounding him. He slid his hand between the sweaty, furiously fucking bodies of his friends and rubbed her, replacing Kutner's hand with his own so that the younger man could use one hand to press Thirteen's hips down onto his harder, by wrapping an arm around her back.

Wilson picked up the pace after giving his love a moment to adjust, thrusting in time with Kutner to fill Thirteen more than she had ever been filled in her life. She screamed her orgasm as the two huge cocks penetrated her core, pressing against every pleasure nerve in her lower portions. Both men were able to ride out the orgasm as her spasms closed around them, tempting them to excrete more semen into her body. The kept pushing into her harder and faster until another rippling orgasm, stronger than the last, gripped the three of them and they could take it no more. Wilson sprayed inside her ass a moment before Kutner emptied he seed into her and they kept moving through their ecstasy.

Finally sated, they collapsed once more in a sweaty, sex-filled heap, neither man extracting himself from her warmth until they could all breathe normally once again. "We have got to do that more often," Wilson groaned and Kutner seconded him.

"You are a fucking sex goddess!" Kutner declared, kissing Thirteen passionately. "I have never came so hard in my life!"

"I hope it keeps you coming back," she replied with a wicked smile. She loved the feeling of being surrounded by two gloriously naked and very satisfying men. She wanted more and would have it, after coercing Wilson into agreeing, of course. The threesome lay sated until dawn, when the three new vamps started to wake and House emerged with Cuddy in tow to ask what the hell all the ruckus was the all night. They all put on clothes and got ready to teach the newborns the rules, very pleased with their evenings.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Out of all of the new vampires, House was the most sorry for having changed Foreman. Foreman was pissed that he had become a monster and wanted to out them all until Wilson pointed out that the entire group, Foreman included, would be hunted down and slaughtered if they were discovered before House got the chance to fulfill the prophecy that would make him ruler of the planet Earth. Foreman became sulky after realizing that there was nothing he could do to get House back.

The small group stayed away from Princeton Plainsboro for the weekend, making sure that everyone knew the rules of life and how to survive without being caught or suspected. House declared that anyone found consorting with potential enemies would be punished in every sense of the word and then retired to his bedroom with Cuddy in tow.

Each couple spent quality time together, although it was a little hard in such a crowded apartment. People started fucking right out in the open when the realized that there weren't enough private rooms to accommodate each of them. House was slightly displeased when he opened his bedroom door to find Foreman deep throating Taub in the floor, and decided that they needed a new place to call home. Wilson, Thirteen, Kutner and Rayne were sent out to hunt for apartments large enough to accommodate until House called them back stating that Cuddy's large house would be enough to keep them for a while.

Monday morning was interesting as Rayne the nurse tried not to eat her patients and the others struggled to control themselves around the blood bank. House announced that night that he was buying a private blood bank with the money he had saved to go to Hawaii before he was turned which pleased the newborns very much. He made it clear however that until they were large enough in numbers everyone would eat only as much as it took to survive. He didn't want obese bloodsuckers, afterall.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"There comes a time when a man has to do what he has to do," House told his small group. "And Cameron is going to be insufferably nosy until I turn her and her hunk of burning love as well."

"You think she suspects that something is going on?" Cuddy asked her mate.

"I think she wants to know everything about me and won't stop until she does," House replied. "By which I mean, yes she suspects that something is going on. You idiots are too close to me. With you hanging all over me and me not getting any privacy I think the rest of the hospital staff will catch on fairly quickly as well." He sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. "You're all going to have to go back to work as normal. You can still see your mates after work and you can be friendly, but not too friendly, when you see them or if you work together."

"If anyone puts their hands on Thirteen without my consent, I'll break them into tiny pieces," Wilson threatened.

"Yes, yes. We know. Obviously we should watch out for our mates, but don't over react in public. Things can be taken care of in a quiet way," House pointed out.

"Fine," Kutner said sullenly. "Are you going to have Cuddy work from her own office now?"

"Unfortunately," House replied, though he tightened his hold on her hand. "I'll be dropping in, though."

"So you're the exception to the rule?" Foreman asked, annoyed.

"No. It's obvious that Cuddy and I are together and we saw each other a lot before we went public. Keep up the relationships that you had before the change. It's crucial if we want to survive."

There was some grumbling, but after a bit, everyone agreed to do what they had to do in order to survive and further the cause. House nodded and they started entering the building, one or two at a time so as not to be suspicious. He and Cuddy walked in last, together. They stopped at her office and she dragged him inside for a smoldering kiss. "I'll see you later," she said with a wink.

"Later, sugar tits," he yelled as he left the office. His day without her would be painfully long, but he had to do what needed to be done. He joined his team in the outer office and prayed for a case where someone wasn't vomiting blood.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The day without constant contact with Cuddy was almost unbearable for House, he tried to busy himself with the patient he had been treating, but the slightest thing would remind him of his mate. The perfume she wore, her hair, her eyes, her mannerisms. He desperately wanted to charge down to the ground floor, hole up in her office and plunge himself into her again and again and again until she was screaming under him. He wanted to fill her entire being with himself and revel in the essence of her, intermingling until others wouldn't be able to tell one from the other.

He went to Wilson's office to vent about his burning desire for Cuddy and found the oncologist draining the veins of Cameron. "Shit! Wilson, I thought I told you to wait until she got off of work. I didn't want her to go missing," House said, slightly annoyed.

"Missing by whom? Cuddy is the only one you'd have to deal with if it was found that Cameron wasn't doing her job in the ER."

"Cuddy…" House's eyes glazed over and darkened with lust as he thought about a chance to get her alone. He wanted her, needed her…

"Oh. You're actually trying to behave yourself and keep your distance for a while?" Wilson asked, astounded. "Good for you."

"I know you and Thirteen have already had a 'chance meeting' in the janitor's closet," House growled, fighting back the urge to go and demand Cuddy's body. He wanted to take her on her desk where anyone could walk in and see him marking her as his alone.

Wilson's chuckles brought House out of his day dream. "Sorry. I hope I wasn't taking her away from her work…"

"You're not sorry," House replied. "I wouldn't be sorry either if I took my woman away from her work to ravage that sexy body of hers. God if I hadn't decided to be a gentleman and keep suspicion down…"

"You've never been opposed to breaking rules before." Wilson propped the unconscious female doctor up on his couch.

"Her rules are less important. Mine save lives…particularly ours as far as the current rule is concerned." House sighed. "I need to distract myself. Keep my mind off of her."

"You wanna go out and have a few beers?"

"I'm not leaving the hospital without her," House told Wilson, so unless you've got a few beers stashed in this office, I think that plan is out."

"Where's your team? We could send one of them out for beer," the oncologist suggested.

"Damned horny cretins have gone off to fornicate…except for Thirteen. She's in the patient room right now."

Wilson sighed thinking about Thirteen, his Thirteen. She was beautiful and had been broken, exactly the type he loved. Now that she was undead she was even more beautiful, though no longer broken, but Wilson could survive with that sacrifice, he had decided. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. There's still Chase to turn. You could do clinic hours or watch General Hospital."

"What makes you think I like clinic any better now that I can't kill myself rather than listen to the complaints of someone who has a runny nose or herpes?" House asked. "I'll settle for ripping in to Chase's throat, I suppose." House sighed and turned toward the door. "You want to come with me? You can hold him down…you've had enough warm blood from Cameron, though, so don't get any ideas."

Chase was in surgery when House and Wilson caught up with him. They stood in the observation room watching him work until he got a free minute. "I need to see you when you're done here," House told him over the speaker. The Aussie nodded his compliance and went back to work, so House and Wilson went back to the diagnostics office. "We'll be taking Chase in a little while," He told Thirteen who was waiting in the office with news of the patient. "You can join if you'd like."

"Great," she said, licking her lips as her eyes darkened. "The patient is responding to steroids. You made the right diagnosis."

"I know," House replied, settling himself down in his chair. "Are Kutner, Taub, and Foreman back yet?"

"No," Thirteen said with a smirk. "But I heard distinctly pleased noises coming from exam room two when I went downstairs and Rayne is 'checking on Coma Guy.'"

"Well at least Kutner had the sense to use an excuse. No one will believe Taub wanted Foreman for a consult that lasted two hours and included a moaning patient who just kept screaming 'more!'" House said, rolling his eyes. His two companions snickered and the three waited for Chase's arrival while gazing up at House's television.

Chase arrived, straight from surgery just as General Hospital ended. "You wanted to see me?" he asked upon entering House's office. Wilson got up to lock the doors and close the blinds and Thirteen approached him seductively.

"He wants to see us together," she said in a low, dangerously sexy voice as she rubbed Chase's chest.

"W-what?" Chase squeaked. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak again when Thirteen covered her lips with her own. While she was distracting the blonde, House came up behind him and sank his fangs into the tender artery that held Chase's life blood. Chase went weak after a few moments and House took him half way before letting Thirteen take over. The young woman drank thirstily at his life force, draining him, then eased him gently into the soft chair in the corner.

"I can use you," House told her, eyes flashing. She licked the last droplets of blood off of her lips and returned his smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"I really and truly hope that you mean to 'use' my mate in a way that lures in fresh blood and not in any sexual situations," Wilson told House after they were alone again. Thirteen had left to help the rest of the returned team take the bodies of the blondes down to Wilson's Volvo. "You're my best friend, House, and the future ruler of the world…but if you want her, you'll have to destroy me first."

"Relax," House instructed. "I don't want to claim your mate…even though I could if I wanted. Cuddy is more than exciting enough for me. But that tight ass on Thirteen could pull in a few meals…and a few new recruits."

"That ass is spectacular," Wilson mused, thinking about his woman.

"Pay attention. Now isn't the time to be wanking at the thought of something that you can get any time. Right now we have to focus on teaching these free loving physicians that there is a time and place for everything." House rolled his eyes. "They need to develop self control. I can't have them running around screwing every chance they get. Everyone needs to carry on their daily tasks. That includes you. No more quickies in random corners of the hospital."

Wilson sighed. "Since when did you become a fun sucker?" Wilson asked.

"Since I became the baby sitter for a herd or randy blood suckers," House replied. "This is about survival until I can get an army big enough to take power."

"Even if you do take power…which I'm sure you will," Wilson added after receiving a warning glare from his friend, "We'll need to keep some humans alive for the sole purpose of blood donations. We can't turn the world, and then all starve to death. And we'll have to kill about half of the world's population outright. Not just leave the lot alone to breed and over populate. After you get your army, you send recruits out to other countries to kill."

"I know that," the older man said, exasperated. "I wasn't chosen for nothing. We'll keep the strongest, smartest, and most attractive to continue the race. The only reason I kept Taub and Foreman is because people would have been suspicious if two of my team members had disappeared only to show up floating in a river or something like that."

"Burning is the most effective method of killing the bacteria," Wilson said, almost to himself. "After we drain a few, we'll burn the bodies in some kind of pit."

"We can use the blood of some that we kill for later supplies. Hook some up to machines and pull the life force out," House agreed. "Then torch the remains."

"Now that's the reason you were prophesied to rule the world with fang and blood," Wilson clapped House on the back. "When the team comes back, we can instruct them to lay low. You'll give the order to cease all unprofessional behavior at the hospital and that the next kills will be very precise and we'll get down to business."

"It's time the world felt the power of the dark side," House said with a dark grin. "And I'm more than willing to make them scream!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Having turned the majority of the people he had to come into contact with on a daily basis, House took the next few weeks to relax, strategize and to teach his little following how to behave on a daily basis. He informed them that they couldn't just go off and screw any old time. They were instructed to carry on as though nothing had changed. They took a while to instruct, but were finally getting used to hiding their newly forged bonds and their blood lust. House was rather pleased with the progress that they had made.

The chosen one wanted to take Princeton and ultimately the world at a steady pace. He wanted things to run smoothly and to for his wishes to come true, he had to make a plan. House instructed his coven that they were to lie low and stay as far away from human blood as possible unless it came from the bank. He would give the signal when they were allowed to either drain and kill or take sustenance and turn. They were beginning to get a little antsy when he gave a signal for them and informed them that they were to go out to a club with him one evening and each pick up a life force. The person chosen by each vampire would become a new member of the group and would be brought back to Cuddy's house for training, so each of them was to choose well.

Taub and Foreman played twin blondes who were both freelance contractors. Mike and James were their names and the duo happily accompanied Taub and Foreman back to Cuddy's house and into beds where they were promptly drained and propped up in the corner in preparation for their turning. The lovers then used one of the beds to celebrate…

Thirteen found a very pretty red head named Leslie who worked as a veterinarian at the local animal hospital. Leslie was apparently very drunk and very willing to experiment and willingly joined Thirteen in the back of Wilson's Volvo. Thirteen drained the girl, and then went back inside for her mate to recruit a new member.

Wilson took a while to decide on his recruit. He didn't want to piss Thirteen off by pulling a girl off to the side and biting down on her throat, but there were certainly no males in the club that he found suitable. He finally settled on the bartender, Sierra, who joined him outside on her break. She was a lively girl with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes who apparently wanted to model. Wilson leaned in close to tell her she was beautiful and tore open her jugular. Sierra was put into the car beside of Leslie and then Wilson fetched Thirteen from inside and they went home with the two girls who would become number to 14.

Chase was none too happy when Cameron walked out of the club with a tall dark haired man who wore a goatee and a mischievous look. He almost followed her, but was held back by Kutner. "Let her turn him, he can find a girl out of the bunch we take and then you can kick his ass if he ever looks at Cameron again," the younger man suggested. Chase reluctantly calmed down, selecting a short blonde girl named Katrina to take home. She was a stock broker and loved dogs, more relevantly; however, she had a tight ass.

The man who Cameron had lured away was a lawyer named Andrew. He told her all about his firm, which was dedicated to helping those who couldn't afford counsel otherwise and she hated to have to turn him, but in the end bit through his skin and savored the taste of his life force.

Rayne selected a man named Aaron who was a struggling artist who had just broken up with his girlfriend. She promised him a good time and he immediately agreed. She ran her hands through his red hair as she sucked the fluids out of him.

Kutner didn't have to look long; a tall tan girl with short light brown hair approached him and asked him to dance. He agreed and after learning that her name was Erica and she worked as an architect he took her back to Cuddy's house and put her up against the wall. She was drained of every ounce of blood within five minutes.

House let Cuddy select his victim as she herself was not allowed to touch a live human. House was very firm in his control of her, not that she minded. He wanted her for himself and he vowed that only he would be able to put his hands (or anything else) on her. She pointed out a tall black woman in the corner, who House recognized as a member of the board of trustees of PPTH. He smiled at his mate, happy that she was choosing wisely and led the future vamp out after tucking Cuddy into his car. He wasn't long in draining the trustee, whose name was Francis, and came back to the car with her in his arms. He dumped her into the back seat and joined Cuddy in the front.

After taking Francis into the house and leaving her with the others who had been taken that night, he led Cuddy back to her bedroom to make love. The night had been a success and it seemed that everyone was in the mood to 'celebrate.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

House had a difficult time of calming the new batch of blood suckers. They were apparently not at all pleased that they were now 'creatures of the night' and would not be allowed out of the house or to return to their own places until House decided it was safe for them. When House gave up on trying to talk to them, Wilson took over, instructing them all to do as House told them or that they would suffer very serious consequences.

Foreman, Taub, Thirteen, Kutner, Cuddy, House and Chase went into work at the hospital the next day, leaving Cameron, Wilson and Rayne to try and teach the new brood how to survive and how to function in the group of vampires that had nearly filled up Cuddy's house. At the end of the three days of full instruction only one new leech had problems with what she had become and wanted to be slaughtered. Erica, the new recruit that Kutner had chosen wanted her life ended, not wanting anything to do with the group or the lifestyle that they offered.

After her self-righteous speech about heaven and hell, House took her into the back room and put her out of her misery…and of his. "Get rid of the body, and Kutner, next time you turn someone, find out if they're right-wing Christ nuts beforehand!"

"She was in a club…I didn't think that would be an issue," Kutner protested.

"You know what they say about assuming," House started. "Get the body out of the house. Once this group is under control and ready to be active participants in my rise to power, we'll move into a bigger place and start getting more numbers."

Foreman, Taub and Kutner took Erica down to the morgue the next day and entered her into the system. Her body was never traced back to them, but Kutner did feel a slight amount of guilt. House cured that shortly, however, after pointing out that vampires regretted nothing and that he should learn from his experience. Kutner was all for learning from experience.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Slowly, the group that House had brought together started to bond and grow into a single unit. After a while House spread out his group even more. Numbers kept doubling every month or so and the coven had to spread out. More houses were brought into the mix and more new turns, then more houses and even more turns. Eventually House had conquered the entire state of New Jersey that was smart, strong, politically savvy or sexy.

From there he moved on to the surrounding states and as his group spread, so did word of a small uprising. No one suspected the head diagnostician of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, however. Within two years House had taken over the entirety of the United States and was working his way through Canada and Mexico.

Tensions around the world rose as House took even more power. He turned the majority of South America after only three years of pushing forward out of his office and was looking eastward to Europe. Those who weren't turned by House's loyal group of followers were killed or kept in confinement as blood donors.

Ten years after House bit his best friend in a closed office in Princeton he was the ruler of the world. House became the Immortal God that was prophesied and finally found peace with the woman who had loved him through the hardest part of his life. He overcame all obstacles to find his place in the world, or make his place as the case turned out to be…

Years later people would tell their children of the story of a doctor who changed the world. Of course the only people that were around to tell the world were slaves, but the story was passed on of House's conquer of the world nonetheless. House was a legend!


End file.
